Tents are portable structures made of lightweight, substantially water resistant fabrics. Typically, a tent is generally a collapsible shelter of nylon, polyester or other suitable material stretched over and supported by framework, such as one or more poles. Tents are used for camping outdoors, hunting or as temporary structures for other events. Tents come in a variety of shapes, including dome and cabin style tents.
In general, tents are configured to be disassembled and manipulated into a relatively small bundle, which decreases the amount of space needed to store or transport the tent during periods of non-use. A bag or other storage container may be sold with or purchased to correspond with a particular tent. The storage container is sized to receive the tent once it is collapsed and rolled or folded for storage. Generally, the storage container is just slightly larger than the tent when it is collapsed and rolled or folded into the relatively small bundle. At times, it can be challenging to collapse a tent and manipulate it to form a bundle that can fit within the given storage container. Such challenges are amplified when the tent is being disassembled during inclement weather or other extenuating circumstances.